Three types of materials are known in the art, from which beehives are produced, namely:    1. The cork beehive based on a hollow cylindrical structure made from the cork oak bark. Its structure is obtained from the removal of a section with a diameter of 0.30 m and a height of 0.40 m, approximately. These beehives, called “cortiços”, are a very simple and basic structure, however, it does not allow an effective human intervention in the development/inspection of their bees' colony, resulting in impractical and low efficiency beehives, mainly due to the difficulty in collecting the honey. Despite its high durability, the “cortiços” are being increasingly less used due to its low productivity.    2. The industrially used movable hive is made of pine wood. It has reasonable thermal properties but is not very resistant to weather conditions, because the material cannot undergo chemical treatments, once it is in contact with a food product. This modern design is the most used due to the innovation presented in its shape that allows the use of movable frames, making easier the handling of the colonies and significantly increasing the production.    3. The beehive made of injected plastic, presents similar characteristics to that described above, but because it is produced in plastic, with weak insulating properties, has a low acceptance by most of the beekeepers.